With progress in computer technology, video game devices (image processing devices) using computer graphics technology have come to be widely used. Video games featuring objects of a variety of game characters, for example, people or animals, are very popular, and many different video game devices of this kind have been proposed.
In video game devices of this kind, a more realistic representation of objects is sought, whereby the joints of objects move in a natural manner.
There also exists so-called “motion capture” technology, which records realistic human movement. The process of using motion data generated by this motion capture technology to influence the movement of a virtual object is known as “inverse kinematics”. When applying “inverse kinematics” to a game device, or the like, it is necessary for this data of different specifications to be converted efficiently.
Moreover, if a real entity, for example, a singer, or the user him or herself is to be represented as a virtual object using this motion capture technology, then it is advantageous if a number of representations of this object are taken, using camerawork, special effects, and the like, in order to provide rich and interesting video images.